


swallowed by the sea

by EtherealFay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealFay/pseuds/EtherealFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are always your own worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swallowed by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steven Universe ain't mine, but is Rebecca Sugar's. Please, keep watching it on tv.

I want to die.

I can only fight against myself down here, far from my stars.

Half of me desires to break free from this horrible, wet prison and tries to get away constantly.

Half of me just wishes to keep the rotten, pathetic traitors safe and mantains the other part incarcerated.

I want to cry and laugh and yell and be quiet.

I want blood and peace and to kill and to be loved.

I feel despair and hope and defeated and victorious.

I am so confused.

I can remember smiling at my Steven and hurting him.

I remember being trapped and freed, then being a prisoner at home, and, at last, being my own warden.

I try to get up and fall.

I hate myself, and this is one of the few things my halves can both agree.

I, as a whole, hate being in this miserable planet and am plain tired.

I want to give up and to go on.

I want to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be paying attention to my teacher speaking about Law and dogmatics, but... yeah. I have no regrets, though. Anyway, I hope you liked it, dear reader. Oh, and if you do find any misspelings I did here, please tell me. English ain't my mother tongue, but I do like it a lot.


End file.
